


Welcome To The Family

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Jealousy, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Braca has to learn to share.





	Welcome To The Family

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Welcome To The Family  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Braca/Scorpius/Sikozu  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 187  
>  **Summary:** Braca has to learn to share.  
>  **A/N:** written for katiemariie for fandom_stocking

Braca watched Scorpius and Sikozu through narrowed eyes. His commander, his master, his lo... Braca’s mouth fell open. He was sucking on her finger as if it were the sweetest of candy. _How dare Scorpius bring the little tart into the room they shared._ He couldn’t believe he would do that. They were doing fine, more than fine without adding in...

A deep bark of laughter interrupted his thoughts. 

_Scorpius was laughing?_ Braca couldn’t believe the redhead had made him laugh not with evil intentions but with pure joy. _How did she do that?_

“Braca.”

Without hesitation Braca walked towards Scorpius. He would never think to disobey.

“I’ve invited Sikozu to join in our little family.” His tone brokered no argument. “And she has accepted.” Scorpius glared at him in warning. “You will see that she feels welcome... in all things, Braca.”

Braca bowed his head in welcome. “Of course.” He raised his head and stared into her eyes. “Welcome to the family.” Maybe having Sikozu in their family wouldn’t be all bad, especially if she was willing to show him how she had made Scorpius laugh.


End file.
